


Truth Disease

by rqntaros



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqntaros/pseuds/rqntaros
Summary: Instead of Nagito getting the liar disease, what if the reader got the truth disease?
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Kudos: 123





	Truth Disease

**Author's Note:**

> this story contains implied self harm and (slight) mature content!

"hiya, nagito!" y/n's voice rang out. everyone in the hotel restaurant turns to stare at her, surprised. there was no denying that ever since teruteru's trial, y/n's hatred towards nagito had grown at an unspeakably fast rate.

"um... hi," he says quietly. y/n cups his cheek in his hand, “you look positively adorable today!” she squeals.

the entire group was staring at her in shock. “what the hell...” akane mumbles.

she tilts her head, “what’s wrong, everybody?!” she pouts, “you all look so mad to see me!”

she steps even closer to nagito, leaving only an inch of space between them, and strokes his cheek. “you’re not mad to see me, are you?” she purrs, and he looks almost... terrified.

“y-y/n?” he mumbles, “what are you.. doing?”

after saying that, monokuma pops up.

“oh dear! it seems like our ultimate baker has been consumed by the despair disease!” monokuma announces.

monokuma explains the next motive while y/n continues stroking nagitos cheek. his face is flushed red and he looks down, slowly snaking his hand around her waste.

“WHAAAA-?!” souda yells, “THATS NOT FAIR! SHES SPOSED TO HATE HIM!”

“oh i see! y/n must be under the crazy disease!” hiyoko announces, and ibuki nods.

“or the aphrodisiac disease,” chiaki suggests.

“or... may-maybe... y/n is affected by the truth disease?” mikan suggests weakly.

“truth disease?” akane asks, and mikan nods.

“what if... maybe... the whole hating nagito thing... is a.. an act?”

the group turns back to look at their two friends, who are in a rather... complex situation.

“nagito,” y/n purrs again, “you are so...” she trails off, nuzzling into his neck. nagito bites his lip to restrain himself and then proceeds to push y/n off.

“i need to um... i need to go.” he announces before running off.

y/n let’s out a whine and slumps down. “i miss him already!” she cries.

“y/n... we should take you to the hospital. maybe mikan can find out what exactly is up with you?” hajime suggests and y/n shrugs.

“okie! as long as nagito goes too!” she smiles, and bounces out of the cafe.

•

nagito sighs before opening up the door to y/n’s room. his face immediately turns red at the sight of the girl laying on the bed as he remembers this morning.

“nagito!” she grins, sitting up. “hi, y/n,” he nods.

he sits down on the bed and immediately y/n wraps herself around him. he lets out a quiet sigh, “what disease do you have?”

“huh?” she asks, looking up. she looks almost hurt. “are you saying i’m sick?” she questions, and nagito shakes his head.

“no! i mean... yes, but there’s no way mikans theory is correct. a super cool ultimate like you would ever be attracted to trash like me.”

“you always bring yourself down. it makes me sad.” she tells him, and he looks at her again, caught off guard. “you’re better than you think you are. you have a really nice ultimate: luck. you can always expect things to go right for you because you’re lucky. you’re set for life with that stuff, komaeda.” she expresses and looks down.

“i almost admire you. what you nearly did to byakuya was so... gross but... you got lucky and survived. you rely on hope and luck to get you through and you’ve gotten this far. i really... i really am jealous of you.” she sighs.

he takes her hand, “is that why you pretend to hate me?”

“yeah. and i’m also just not good at expressing myself. i didn’t want you to know i liked you because i was scared of... rejection.”

“y/n...” he looks at her, “you liking me is probably the best thing my luck has given me,” he whispers, brushing her hair out of her face.

she blushes before pulling nagito in by his shirt and kissing him passionately. he holds her waist and their lips move together.

he lets out a soft moan and they lay back on the bed, lips never disconnecting.

he pulls away for a moment to tug off his shirt and jacket, and there y/n sees faded scars littered across his chest.

she looks at him sadly and he shrugs, “sometimes i wasn’t so lucky,” he says quietly.

she pulls him in and they resume kissing, his hands trailing up her thighs.

“i love you, nagito,” she moans as he kisses her neck.

“i love you too,” he whispers, unable to believe that this was happening. that... that trash like him was able to get such a perfect human underneath him.

right as he begins lifting her gown, the door swings open. the two separate as hiyoko lets out a scream.

“EWWW!” she whines, and the others come running.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” souda shouts.

“oh! this is very interesting!” sonia expresses.

fuyuhiko chuckles before giving nagito a thumbs up, “attaboy, nagito,”


End file.
